


My Love You Are

by tayredgrave



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayredgrave/pseuds/tayredgrave
Summary: Keith never thought his birthday was anything special. However, Shiro comes home with an unexpected gift in the form of a question.





	My Love You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sheith Birthday Exchange for zazenvert on twitter. At least, that was the name I was given but I didn't receive a link or the like, so feel free to correct me or anything. Either way, I hope you enjoy this tiny fic!
> 
> I snagged a piece of the lyrics from Love Exists by Amy Lee.

Keith placed a cup of pumpkin latte on the table as he sat down on the couch. He gazed outside the window of his and Shiro's apartment, watching the leaves fall from the tree. Today was October 23rd – his birthday. He never thought it was anything special. Just a day where he got older, nothing festive involved. He didn't have any friends or family to celebrate it with, after all.

Or that _was_ the case before he met Shiro at the Garrison. They had grown close and eventually, Shiro became interested and even _invested_ in the idea of celebrating his birthday.

That day never came, though.

Shiro had been assigned to the Kerberos mission months before his birthday, and soon captured by the Galra. The thought frustrated Keith and he hoped they would have more time to spend with one another now that they were home on Earth.

Just as he was about to take a sip from the latte, the door clicked open. Keith looked up at the sound of footsteps and found himself greeted by a bouquet of flowers and a red, gift-wrapped box. He raised an eyebrow at Shiro as he took them from him.

He sat the bouquet on the coffee table and begun to open the gift-wrapped both with a frown. Inside was a box of chocolates, two pushies – one of a hippo and one of a lion – and another box. It was different from the larger, red box. This one was small and white with a red ribbon tied around it.

Curious, Keith sat the chocolates and plushies aside to untie the ribbon. Inside the small box was a ring – silver around the edges with diamonds littered about in the middle. He looked up at Shiro with confusion. “This isn't...?”

He was answered with a smile. “It is.” Shiro looked down, as if embarrassed by what he would say next to the other man in front of him. They had been through a lot together and he knew Keith loved him as they were living with one another, but he never thought he would be asking this question. Never in a millions years.

Especially to the man who had changed so much since the Garrison.

With a deep breath, he finally spoke. “Keith, will you marry me?” Keith's eyes widened at Shiro's question. It had been unexpected, but certainly not uninvited. He looked down at the ring and bit his lip in thought. “Are... are you sure? I'm not easy to deal with, Shiro.”

Shiro's prosthetic arm wrapped around Keith's waist. “Trust me, I'm not easy to deal with either but there's no one else I rather be with, Keith.”

Keith was stunned by those words. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck and pulled him closer to him to kiss him softly. He smiled when Shiro kissed him back and it all but widened when he pulled away from the finished kiss.

“I will.” He answered Shiro. A soft laugh escaped from Shiro as he pulled Keith into another kiss.

“Happy birthday, Keith.”


End file.
